Project Summary The Data Management Core (DMC) will provide centralized data management and analysis services as well as power calculations for all of the projects and cores in this proposal. Further, the DMC will be responsible for ensuring the timely submission of data and data analyses obtained under this award to the ImmPort database or any other repository identified by NIAID. For centralized data management, we will utilize IMMUNOCAT, our in-house, data management system. This system is comprised of multiple interconnected databases, notably DoRAS for tracking donors and samples along with clinical information. Here we will extend DoRAS to ensure that all clinical information relevant to the present proposal can be captured. The database will be accessible through the internet and provide a consistent basis to select samples and interpret results. All information in DoRAS will be de-identified, so that research projects will not have access to sensitive information, allowing data to be freely shared. In terms of data analysis services, we will provide a set of automated analysis pipelines that take the data generated by the research projects and provide a uniform and standardized analyses that will facilitate inter project comparisons and reproducibility. Pipelines for RNA-Seq and ChIP-Seq have already been fully implemented including user friendly web reports for the generated results. Initial pipelines for proteomics analysis have also been developed and were used to analyze the preliminary data. Finally, for high- dimensional cytometry analysis ? as will be available for our recently funded CyTOF instrument - we have recruited the help of Dr. Scheuermann, whose lab has developed the FLOCK tool that can be applied to automatically analyze either traditional FACS or CyTOF data in a fully automated fashion. To facilitate efficient data sharing with e.g. ImmPort to make our datasets broadly available, we will first take advantage of the fact that data generated in this proposal will be captured in the IMMUNOCAT information management system. From this, we will build a dedicated export module that extracts the relevant information for submission and translates it into the desired format. We have extensive experience designing similar data management and export functionality from previous grants and contracts in which epitope information data was submitted to the IEDB or sequencing information was submitted to GEO.